A New Life
by Meimi-The-Fox
Summary: This is a Story about a little girl, the loves some one, when every thing goes wrong when she wakes up to a sudden change! Met Kadi and her friends on a adventure of love and discovering what has happened!
1. Preview

**My mornings are the same every morning. Wake up, get dressed, go to Holly's house down the street. Holly is my best friend. She's been my best friend since preschool. and have always live a few houses away. when my family moves, a week later her family will end up moving to a house down the street. But, even if we change houses or not, its the same. after going to Holly's house I always end up waking her up and helping her get dressed. And for some reason, we always walk to school. its always been 2 mins away from our houses. we cross the road with the cross walk guy, but he looks a little old to be crossing kids...., then we eat breakfast at the school. My name oh yah, my name is Kandish, but every one calls me Kandi. Holly and I are 11 yrs old and in the 6th grade. I always wish something different will happen, but nothing ever does. well all i can say is, be careful what you wish for, 'cuz u might get something you wish for, and my wish is for a new life.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

"I want a new life!" I tell Holly as we walk up the stairs into are 1st period class.

"Why Kandi?" Holly asked, but I didn't respond because I noticed a groupe of 8th grade boys going to the cafeteria. I think they go into there for sports or something. But I noticed this one particular boy. I don't know why, but he seemed different then the other 8th graders. Another thing is, he was wearing normal clothes and the people that play sports wear clothes that's say in big bold letters PDS. That stands for Pacific Day School. I think are school is called that because this is the only school in the area that you don't have to sleep at the school.

After a wile of standing there and staring at him, my heart started to get all jumpy. Then he looked at me like he could see me then started to walk towards me. I could feel that my face was red. The he stoped about 5ft away from me. He was talking to his friends.

"hey guys." he said, but before I could here anything else Holly started to pull on my arm.

"come on Kandy! The bell just rang!" Holly screeched at me and forced me into the class room.

"Ow-chi-chi," I screamed as we walked into class. "why did u do that!" I yelled after that.

" Umm…. For one, the bell rang and Two…… U WERE IN SPACE BACK THERE!" Holly exclaimed at me. Then we both sat down and said good bye after the bell rang again.

*************************That night at Kandi's house *********************************

" hey, Kandi," Holly said is a weird voice, "who were ya lookin at when I had to pull you out of the space place huh?" holly asked, looking at me like I did something really bad.

"ummm…… some one…… I don't know there name…… it was a 8h grade boy…….." a said and as soon as a said it I felt like I was going to be killed by holly.

"WHUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Describe him to me I know all 6-8th graders 'cuz I'm in the leatership class and I have to know every one." holly screamed and said.

" umm….. He looked like a skater sorta with ummm….. White and red hair. He also hade red tatoo like things on his eyes." I told her. I felt ok telling her well 'cuz she's my best friend.

"hummmm…. That is Inu." Holly said proudly. So she really does have to know all the 6-8th graders! Go Holly!

"Hey I have an idea, lets draw us as foxes like when we were little!" I said trying to change the subject.

"OK, I'll get crayons!" holly said happly changing the subject. As she when and got crayons, I got pens, paper, and pencils.

***********************************Later after drawing**********************************

"Hey, Kand, its 4:00AM I think we should got to bed. I mean were finished drawing right?" Holly half yawnd to me. I was in the corner of my bed. I did finish drawing me as a fox but I felt like drawing Inu as a fox too.

"ok," I said setting my papers upside down so no one could see what I drew and turned off the light.

"night!" we both said giggling. I do wish for a new life, but I don't think I could go with out holly, so if so weird thing happens to me I hope holly comes to. Then I drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
